The Ever-Burning Fighters IgKnights
by SSmaser11
Summary: the Multiverse: many people scoffed that in didn't exist. But it does, and there those wants to enslaved these dimensions for their own gain. However, three teams swore to protect these worlds from harm and defeat these tyrants. Get ready because because the fate of the entire multiverse hangs in the balance!


It was another day in the office. The class of English was completing Act 2 of The Crucible. While everyone read, I keep getting a strange feeling in my gut. The more I sink in this story, the more I despise some characters on their corruption: Reverend Parris, on scaring people to believe God is unforgiving, Abigail for her lying and heartlessness to others, and Mr. and Mrs. Putnam the pair of evil people. I'm disgusted on accusing innocent people of witchcraft and no one stopping them.

But I can. A few days later, I ask everyone to listen to me.

(Steven) - "People, I've devised a way to dimensions that even in fiction. I join a group to take part in this mission ."

I brought out a gold ring with magnum sigil. Then a bright flash came over me, soon standing in my place is a warrior clad in black and gold armor, flint sparklers on each shoulder, and on his holster contains a dagger that looks like a revolver. He is the Burning Quickshot IgKnight: Squire Magnum.

(Ms. Semeraro) - "So why do you have this?"

(Steven) - "For two reasons: first, this will be the first test run on my two inventions, and second, I want give the people back their smiles! It's that I will save the village from itself. But I can do it alone."

I began to explain I need additional help on my quest for justice. At first, they're a little unsure, but all of them agree to do it.

(Steven) - "It's simple, Ms. S, you'll be guide, Andrew you'll be my eyes and ears, and everyone will see through the smart board."

Everyone began to get along with this idea. This surprise me. I never thought they get along with this. Then suddenly there is red beeping coming from my communicator.

(Steven) - "Looks it is time. I better start call the others."

I press the button and sent out a strong signal.

* * *

 _(Moscow, Russia)_

 _In the Moscow Kremlin, is a young man about seventeen years old, wearing a nit of formal clothing and brown buzz-cut hair. He is Anatoli Putin, son of the President and the Igknight of Russia dubbed Templar Dragunov. While he was waiting for his father, one of his cufflinks is beeping, meaning it is time. Right on cue, the meeting was over, and he met up with his dad._

 _Putin: "Thank you for waiting for me An, I'm sorry it ran a little long."_

 _Anatoli: " It's fine father, serving for our country is important after all."_

 _Putin was about say something but the beeping coming Anatoli's cufflink still keep going._

 _Anatoli (concerned): " Father… I"_

 _But the president stops him there, the reason he knew his son's other life and fully respected it. He put both hands on Anatoli's shoulders._

 _Putin: "It fine my son, I understand you are needed. Just what remember that you'll never forget who you are and always fight for the people."_

 _Those words always help him believing himself. He thanks him for that and sprint towards the other direction. Putin is all by himself with his thoughts, and speaking of views_

 _Putin: Never lose hope, Anatoli._

 _Once Anatoli is outside, he runs as fast as he can and activate his watch marked with a rifle, which basks in the glow. Taking his place is a warrior clad in mostly grey but some orange detail, his shoulder guards outfitted flint sparklers, and on his back is double bladed katana shaped of a sniper rifle. He is the Burning Marksmen Igknight: Templar Dragunov_

* * *

 _(Paris, Location: Notre Dame Cathedral)_

 _Our next destination is Paris, more specifically The Notre Dame Cathedral, here the Igknight of Paris lives. Somewhere at the entrance is said right there doing his regular business: flirting. Pierre de Lafayette is known to be the Ladies' man because he has the moves. Around 18 years old, dirty blonde hair but kept in a small ponytail, and casual clothes trying to get a phone number on one of the dames._

 _Pierre: "Ever thought of seeing the true history of Notre Dame, I'll be the one to show you all."_

 _The group of women started to enjoy and he infatuated some. Just when he was about to seal the deal, his pager rung. He took a gander of it, and it said it work time._

 _Pierre (groan): Tirado, when I get hands on you… (he turn towards the group) alas, my lovelies, I've been summoned from a friend, and he needs my assistance._

 _The group are disappointed that happen but fully understand. Pierre went inside the cathedral and wanted to pray first before going._

 _Pierre: "Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu pêcher une fois de plus, mais aider l'innocence de ceux qui ont commis plus de péchés. S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi la permission d'aider mes camarades.(Today I might sinned once more, but to help the innocence from those who committed more sins. Please grant me permission to help my comrades.)_

 _He stood up and head towards the top of the bell tower and activates the device around his neck with the mark of a old rifle. A brilliant violet flash washes over him. Standing now is an Knight known for chivalry, covered with jet-black plates with violet accents,on the side of his waist is a rapier with the handle closely resembles of the end of the musket, and his helmet is covered with a purple mask boring red eyes. He is now the Burning Longshot IgKnight: Paladin Musket._

 _These three are going today's mission but don't worry the other will show up soon. For now, let us see what type of problem do they have today?_

* * *

 _(Crucible universe, Salem)_

 _Things are quiet during the meeting many are in a panic that this is the work of black magic. Meanwhile, Abigail returns to her room glad this all going to plan._

 _Abigail: "This will be over soon, and those idiots don't have a clue this all been a scam" She was pleased this is happening; however a chilling voice interrupt her._

 _?: (angered): You are not planning on double-crossing me, my dear?_

 _She turned around to see her mirror's reflection of a dark shadow only shows a tall figure, cloaked in a crimson mantle, the only thing visible is a left bloody red eye._

 _Abigail (nervous): Um no Lord Boss, I am just pleased this going so well._

 _Boss(satisfied): Very well, remember your role in this. Keep those fools believing this is witchcraft, will have more slaves, and you'll be paid quite handsomely._

 _Abigail (bowed): Yes my lord, I already got them all wrap around my hands._

 _Boss: Soon, all will fall to the hands of Ginga no Kaibutsu To and NO ONE WILL STAND IN OUR WAY! (Laugh evilly)._

* * *

 _The Commandments of Justices, known for protecting the multiverse both fictional and nonfictional. This is the story of three teams fighting one: TO PROTECT EVERYONE'S FREEDOM FROM EVIL!_

 _(Instrumental)- In a fast pace motion, a silhouette appears riding a futuristic cycle only shows blue eyes, then a another silhouette shows up closely resembles of the devil with amber-like eyes, finally Igknight Squire Magnum as the third. All of them look at each other and soon flew towards the light of the tunnel._

 _(Sono te nobashite mabayui ashita o tsukami tore) - first we see Magnum facing off a BeastBorg, then he summons out his Ace: Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon and blast his opponent's monsters and developed smoke around_

 _(Mugen no sora habatake, BELIEVE IN NEXUS!)- out of the smoke, he rides on Clear-Wing headed towards the sky along with the 4 Igknights with their own dragons. Soon the Title card materializes for second then a bright flash._

 _(Araburu kono shodo dare ni mo tomaranai)- first we see Team IgKnights, hanging out, Pierre try to flirt a lady but by Steven and Anatoli Pull him away which he retaliated in his own french way. The others watch this and are amused to their way of bonding._

 _(Te ni ase-nigeru kobo takamaru kono HEARTBEAT)- next show Team Dark Eye only in shadows except for their leader Kabuto Kenjiro: half him show his armor as well behind him his Ace: Buster Blader Raising blade signifies his power his power._

 _(Bibichalai souna BATORU saker arenai_ _) -_ _lastly shows Team Neo Frontier, all of them shroud in shadows only reveal glowing eyes as well as their Aces._

 _(_ _Koko de owara setakunai Go For It! )- back to the Igknights, all of them prepping their gear and arsenal and headed to their appropriate vehicle and all of them raced towards the Dimension Door._

 _(Tachiagare kodoku ni obie furuenai de)- In the timestream plane, we see The D3 Rulers: Emperor Gore, Braiking Boss, General Darkness, all rip their mantles reveal their true nature. However, Magnum is not afraid and press on forward._

 _(Nakama ga matteiru koto mou ichido omoidase)- along the way, Gavan and Mazin are catching up to him. Gavan give them a confident smile, and so does Mazin and Magnum is glad both of them are fight with their power residing each other and explode all around._

 _(Kowaku wa nai sa akirame wa shinai donna sugoi yatsu ni mo)- Gore bring up his monster: Evolzar Solda stand by his side, General brought his sword up along with Partner monster: XX-Saber Gottoms doing the similar manner as his master. Lastly BraiKing Boss make a beastly roar to summon his partner, breaking the ground is only the silhouette along with just red eyes._

 _(Make wa shinai itsudatte honki no yuuki de, BELIEVE IN NEXUS!) - Buster Blader, another warrior raises his broadsword, and Clear-Wing stand together and all three fly in high speeds and showing courage in their eyes while seeing the D3 Rulers' Monsters. Finally, both sides: good and evil are standing each side, prepare for the Ultimate Showdown._


End file.
